


Wake Up Call

by kpops_snail



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aspects of Public Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpops_snail/pseuds/kpops_snail
Summary: Life would be so much easier if Jooheon just listened to Minhyuk. But who said Jooheon wanted it easy?Or, Minhyuk tries to get Jooheon out of bed, but ends up having to get creative.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea so long, it's inspired by that video of Minhyuk laying on a shirtless Jooheon trying to get him up and my mind, ~went places~

Waking up to early mornings was not a strong point for most of the members it seemed in Monsta X, but Minhyuk knew Jooheon was likely to have forgot to set his alarm for the day they were spending together before their nightly rehearsals.

After pulling on his socks, Minhyuk padded his way into the hotel hallway and pulled out the spare key he had gotten from their manager the night before with excuses of “you know he’ll never wake up on his own…” along with cute filled promises of being more than responsible enough to take care of the only spare key. He was more than lucky that his manager was not only outwardly oblivious to his true intentions (though he was more than sure the young man knew what was going on between the two), but willing to hand the key over if it meant not dealing with a disappointed or grouchy Jooheon. 

Swiping the key, Minhyuk quietly entered the room, making sure to close the door softly so he could spend as much time waking Jooheon up slowly. He made his way over to the bed to be met with a blanket encased boy, covered from his face to the toes. Minhyuk felt like he was staring at some small kitten or puppy, wrapped up in the comfort of something far too large for them. Placing his knees on the mattress, Minhyuk crawled over to the small form and placed a short kiss to the boy’s temple.

“It’s time to wake uppp…” Minhyuk whispered to the boy beneath him, softly breathing into his ear.

He was met with a low groan lasting barely a second and Minhyuk’s face flushed. It was enough to make him smile and lean back in.

“Baby. It’s time to wake up,” he whispered in a slightly lower register, placing one of his arms on the other side of his head, effectively caging him in.

Jooheon, with his eyes shut, was still unfazed by these changes and let out another groan, just a bit longer and more chilling. This time slightly turning his head towards the sound causing his head to lean into Minhyuk’s chest.

Minhyuk took the opportunity of closer proximity, and when he leant in to wake Jooheon up a third time, he drew his earlobe gently between his teeth and let out a drawl.

“It’s time to wake up, baby. Or I’m going to wake you up.”

Jooheon’s eyes opened slightly at the pressure of a bite to his ear and felt a shiver run down his spine as the threat came and went. 

“Ahh? You’re gonna make me, Minnie?” he said with his voice heavy from sleep and eyes drawn to the arms on either side of his head.

Minhyuk took pause at the tone of Jooheon’s voice, slightly goading him to follow through on his threat that wasn’t really. With one eyebrow raised, he leaned into Jooheon’s ear and spoke once more.

“It’s not something you’re gonna be happy about, baby. We can go get coffee now? If you get up real nice, I’ll make you happy. But…” he voice deepened at the end of his phrase and Jooheon let go of his breath that he didn’t realise he was holding. He looked up at Minhyuk with a question in his eyes.

“...you won’t want me to wake you up like this. You won’t be happy later. Come get coffee baby, I’ll buy you an Americano.”

Jooheon was aware that it’d make for a much better day if he just listened to Minhyuk, if he just got up and got coffee. But, Jooheon wasn’t one for making things easier for his hyungs, especially not for his hyung. So he simply settled back against the sheets, wrapping his arms around one on Minhyuk’s using his forearm as a pillow with a smirk.

“I think I’d rather stay here a while, hyung,” he mumbled into his forearm, a smile playing across his lips.

“Oh, baby, baby boy, I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” Minhyuk growled against the younger’s jaw, beginning to suck spots into the skin.

Jooheon quickly leaned up into the movements against the boy above him, far too unconcerned about what the underlying threat could be when the boy was kissing behind his ear, his neck, his jaw. He sighed out into the ministrations and felt his sleepiness quickly being replaced by a growing need. Small but present.

Minhyuk, however distracted by the actions and noises of his lover beneath him, knew there was an ulterior reason for what he was doing and couldn’t let himself get carried away. Take it far, but not all the way. There would be time for that later. 

Minhyuk licked a stripe from the base of Jooheon’s neck to his jaw, murmuring against it.

He exhaled against Jooheon’s ear, the words “Gotta teach you to listen, baby,” almost falling out of his mouth. He could feel the other shudder against him.

Leaning down into the juncture of Jooheon’s neck, Minhyuk sucked marks along the sensitive skin below him, wanting to see the purple and red marks appear like blossoms. Between moments of these ministrations, Minhyuk would drag his teeth just along the skin around these marks, pulling keening whimpers out of the boy below him.

Minhyuk marked his neck then moved down his body, Jooheon shirtless from his sleep the night before. His hands moved up and down his body, smoothing over the planes of skin before him, the boy panting from the stimulus.

Jooheon wasn’t sure how Minhyuk planned on ‘teaching’ him, but he was sure that he didn’t mind as of right now. Minhyuk was taking his time with Jooheon, mouthing along his body and taking care not to neglect any part of him. Any part of him, except for where he was most aching to be touched. Though he wasn’t aware of it, Jooheon began whimpering for some kind of contact, grasping at sheets and skin, trying to feel something. In his distracted state Minhyuk pulled back and shoved the younger onto his back, Jooheon’s head bouncing softly against the mattress.

Minhyuk brought the heel of his hand to Jooheon’s growing erection and ground down eliciting low groans of pleasure from the younger.

“Min-Minhyuk, ah-, hyunggg,” Jooheon whimpered, trying to squirm out from under the other, “please.”

Minhyuk raised one eyebrow at the other with a smirk dancing across his lips. He brought his free hand to the nape of Jooheon’s neck, running his fingers over the sensitive, marked skin. Several moments of these conflicting actions passed and Minhyuk shifted back onto his heels. Reaching into his back pocket where he had slipped a silicone ring and pocket sized lube before leaving his room, he pulled out the former, his smirk growing and reaching his eyes.

Jooheon unclenching his eyes that had been screwed shut during Minhyuk’s actions made eye contact with the object in his hyung’s hand and let a litany of words spill from his lips.

“Hyungie, please, no, hyung. I’ll be good, hyung please.” The words tumbled from his lips as Minhyuk simply leaned forward, reaching between his legs moving aside the fabric there and slipping the cockring over the now hard erection Jooheon was sporting.

After settling the ring in place, the fabric was readjusted and Minhyuk got off the bed turning back to face Jooheon. 

“Get up, we’re going to the cafe to get coffee. Then we’re coming back and maybe we’ll take care of that,” Minhyuk said giving the panting man a once over.

Jooheon took a few grounding breaths before shakily getting to his feet and dressing in loose clothing, not needing any more stimulation. No more than five minutes later, the pair were exiting the hotel and walking less than a block to the bright cafe on the corner.

~~~~~

After a long 45 minutes of Jooheon focusing a little too hard on the water rings on the table and gripping his mug a little too hard Minhyuk starts to get his things together. Stepping around the table, he bends down and whispers in the oblivious man’s ear.

“Jooheon-ah, you’ve been good. Would you like to get back now?” Minhyuk drawls lowly garnering a shiver down the younger’s spine.

Standing a little too abruptly, Jooheon knocks his knee on the table but pulls on Minhyuk’s arm nonetheless and they’re speeding down the street. The boy gets them back to his room in a manner that seems a little too conspicuous to anyone who might’ve been paying attention. But nevertheless the door slams behind them and Jooheon is quickly shimmying out of his shirt and pants, falling back on the bed desperate whimpers falling from between his lips. After a high, mewling please, Minhyuk gives in and crawls over to the younger.

Staring deep into his eyes, Minhyuk takes Jooheon’s hand and brings it to his neck, the younger curling his fingers into the hair where the scalp meets the base of his skull. Light tugs pulling Minhyuk’s gaze to Jooheon’s eyes, cloudy and glazed over with want, lips, parted and slightly wet, tongue, poking out in invitation. And so Minhyuk takes what was offered, meeting his mouth with Jooheon’s. Their bodies collide as tongues glide over one another and Minhyuk’s hands slide down to his dongsaeng’s ass, kneading the firm skin in tandem with his ministrations.

Something shifts in the moment and Jooheon growls, low and breathy. He pulls Minhyuk’s head back and moves his mouth to the juncture behind his ear where the jaw ends. Nipping at the skin there, Minhyuk’s mouth tips open letting soft moans through parted lips.

He shifts away and reaches down for Jooheon’s tortured member, pulling lightly at the head of it through the stretched fabric that still stands between skin. Sitting back on his heels, Minhyuk pulls his shirt over his head and slides his pants down off his ass. Cautiously, the older leans down and mouths at the fabric that is beginning to increasingly frustrate the younger. After several moments Minhyuk pulls Jooheon’s boxers off and takes his dick into his mouth. 

If it hadn’t been for Jooheon’s basic common sense, he likely would’ve shouted at that moment but instead brings his knuckles to his mouth, quietly whimpering around the skin.

Minhyuk looks up and pulls off with a pop, urging the younger with a gravelly tone, “What do you like, baby? What do you feel?”

Jooheon removes his fist and slurs, “Warm. Minnie it’s so warm. Feels good.”

Minhyuk simply reaches back down and takes him back into his mouth, humming around the twitching member and reaching down to Jooheon’s perineum, pressing his thumb against the skin there. Jooheon doesn’t quite hold back his scream this time, but pulls on Minhyuk’’s arms.

Incoherent, he lowly shouts at the older “In me. I need, please. Minnie. I can’t.”

Grabbing the lube from his pockets earlier, Minhyuk silently gives into his good boy. He pops the cap on the bottle and coats his fingers generously with the cool liquid, running some along Jooheon’s entrance. He slowly presses one finger in and preps the boy twitching below him, his nerves alight. After pressing two more fingers in and ensuring the boy beneath him is loose, he spreads lube over his own dick and pushes into the tight entrance.

Jooheon clenches his hands, grasping for something to ground him, give him something tactile beyond his restrained dick and his ass being filled. He grabs onto Minhyuk’s forearms as tears slip out of his eyes, broken mewls filling the air. They move together slowly at first, getting into a rhythm and feeling the connection between them, but soon Minhyuk feels that they’ve worked up enough time and he draws back and slams into the boy.

Jooheon’s nails dig into his arms and he’s openly crying now, begging for any friction, anything to touch his aching cock, but Minhyuk simply pounds into the younger, pushing up against the spot that he knows is bringing Jooheon to the edge. After one particularly strong thrust, Jooheon gasps and stills beneath him, his cock twitching up into the air and Minhyuk pauses.

“Oh, baby. Did you just orgasm? Hmm, I don’t know if I told you you could do that.” Minhyuk drawls and that voice is sickeningly sweet. Like a glass of bourbon running down his throat. Sweet but sharp, pointed and intoxicating.

Jooheon’s head is swimming and words are refusing to form. Instead the tears just keep falling down his cheeks and he reaches for Minhyuk’s neck. He grasps for it and Minhyuk leans forward just a little, enough for Jooheon to place his hand around it, his thumb stroking his jaw, gently and inconsistently. 

Minhyuk smiles and hears the small please that Jooheon places in the action. He takes the other’s hand on his neck and intertwines their fingers briefly. 

“It’s ok baby. I know you’re doing so good. So, so good.” 

As he speaks, he reaches down to Jooheon’s aching, untouched cock and removes the silicon ring, making sure to distract the boy with soothing words. As soon as the ring is removed, Minhyuk starts shallowly thrusting back into the boy.

The tension had already been high from moments earlier, both Jooheon and Minhyuk close to tipping over that invisible line. And several thrusts later, they’re both coming, Jooheon first clutching at anything in his reach and crying out, then Minhyuk, spurred by the sight below him. 

Pulling out, Minhyuk stands briefly to grab a towel from the bathroom, warming it with water and returning to clean the boy laying blissed out on the bed. After toweling him off, Minhyuk crawls in beside him, running fingers along the planes of his chest and playing gently with his hair. He smiles into the juncture of his shoulder, pressing gentle kisses into the skin there.

He glances up at the pair of eyes he can feel boring down at him and places a soft kiss to his lips. And then as an afterthought he smiles down at the now intertwined hands on Jooheon’s chest and speaks.

“You know, none of this would’ve happened if you’d just gotten up for coffee, you idiot.”

And with a chuckle, Jooheon shoves the older off the bed, the pair knowing that this wasn’t the first and definitely not the last time they join each other in bed.


End file.
